1. Field
Embodiments relate to an elongation tester.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible substrate and electrode material that may be freely bent may be used for a flexible display. Due to repeated deformation, the electric characteristic of an electrode may be changed so that the performance of the electrode may be deteriorated.